A Muse in the Matrix
by Hope Wheeler
Summary: It all began with a really bad case of insomnia . . . that led to adventures I never could have imagined.
1. A Strange Message

I just had the opportunity to watch the first movie in the Matrix Trilogy and was completely intrigued and inspired - so much so that I decided to attempt to write my own Matrix fan fic.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix (although that would be kind of fun, I'd rather be one of the agents of the rebellion), or the characters, except my OC Muse.

And now, on with the story . . . .

* * *

It all began with a really bad case of insomnia . . . 

College does strange things to you, like completely messing up your sleep cycle so that you can't sleep until three in the morning, and you can't wake up until eleven. Not that the late or early hours are profitable. I spent them searching the internet, of course, doing nothing of any value, just wasting time until I am too exhausted to stay awake.

One Wednesday night, well, Thursday morning actually, I started running a program on my laptop for by biology class. Then I turned out the lights and jumped (yes, I do have to jump) into my bed. The computer screen was facing the window, so from my bed I could see the reflection of the screen. Suddenly the screen went completely black, and I realized my screensaver must have kicked on. I went over to reset the computer, hoping it hadn't prematurely ended the science program I was running. But what I saw wasn't the X-Files screensaver that I had set on my computer.

The screen was entirely black, except for a few white words on the top, like the traditional start up screen. But the words on the screen were anything but traditional.

**Hello.**

I blinked. It was two in the morning, and I was imagining things. Then I looked at the screen again. Still there. I watched on in amazement as more words appeared.

**We're waiting for you.**

I looked around the room, but I don't really know what I was looking for. Whoever was pulling this prank on me perhaps? But of course, there was no one there. Having a double room alone may not always be a good thing.

Being more than a little disturbed, and not knowing what else to do, I quickly touched the mouse pad on my laptop to turn off the screen saver. It seemed to take the computer just slightly longer to go back to the normal screen, but I was relieved to see the biology program was still running.

Still slightly concerned about the 'screen saver', I checked the control panel settings on my computer. I was hoping that it had just been part of the X-Files screensaver that I had just missed every time it had come on. Obviously not likely. I did a preview of the screen saver. Just like I expected. I shook my head and then went to bed.

The next day, I talked to my father on the phone and told him about my strange experience. I was extremely relieved to hear that he had an explanation. He said that it was most likely because all computers at our college are on a network system. Because of that, others are able to connect to your computer and potentially change things. 'Sounds like someone was playing a little joke on you,' he surmised. Satisfied with his explanation, I put the odd 'screen saver' experience out of my mind and focused on my studies. That is, until I was up studying late again. Chemistry exam. My computer was on in case one of my friends was online and wanted to talk for a break from cramming. Again the computer went completely black even though I had turned the screensaver setting off. In shock, I watched as the white words appeared. The words that would change my life.

**Hello, Muse.**

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 1! Hope you liked it! R&R! Please! I'll keep writing if you review and I welcome ideas and suggestions!

Hope


	2. Early Morning Run

Second chapter complete! (Yes, I am definitely obsessed!) But read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Matrix, but . . . . I have plans . . . . lots of plans . . .

Okay, I know, on with the story . . . .

* * *

MUSE is the computer slang term for a type of multi-user simulation environment that changes as various users participate and create new aspects. It also happens to be the screen name that I use when I am up late hacking into the computer systems of various organizations and companies.

I sat down in my chair trying to decide what to do. Somehow, I stumbled upon the idea of typing a response.

_Who are you?_

**My name is Glitch, but that is not important.** So what is?

_What do you want from me?_

**Go to the library to study.**

_Why?_

**They're after you.**

_Who?_ I was getting annoyed with these cryptic responses.

**Go down the stairs and out the front exit and you will see them.**

_Right now?_

**Yes.** I shrugged. What else could I do?

_Okay, I'm going_. I grabbed my chemistry book and notes and headed for the door. I then glanced back at the computer screen, half expecting to see my normal desktop screen.

**Don't forget your keys.** I looked down and realized that my keys were sitting on the dresser. I despise my carelessness.

Thinking wisely for once that early morning, I took the stairs instead of the elevator. Every step I took seemed to sound louder than ever. I laughed to myself. If my friends could see me now, just imagine how much they would make fun of me.

I glanced around the corner, and standing right there just inside the front doors were two men dressed in black suits and sunglasses. I quickly moved to the door, continually looking behind me. I heard the sound of the men running up the stairway on the opposite side of the building. Pushing the door open slowly, I slipped outside into the cold night air and manually shut the door. Then I started running.

* * *

End of chapter two! Please R&R! Because it's going to get a lot more exciting from here on, I promise! Meaning hold on to your hat Dorothy, 'cause Kansas is going bye-bye!

Chapter three likely to appear when I get at least five reviews. Come on, people. I have faith that you can do it! Until next time . . .


	3. Meeting Mr Smith

Here it is - the not-so-long awaited third chapter in the ongoing saga of my Matrix adventure!

* * *

Nothing else happened that night, although that was certainly enough for me. I arrived at the library close to one in the morning, and strangely I didn't recognize anyone there from my class. In fact, I was almost the only one there. I thought bitterly to myself that this plan was brilliant. If those guys did think to come to the library, I'd be the only one for them to see.

I walked toward the stairs. A male student I hadn't noticed before looked up at me from his magazine, then quickly went back to reading. As I continued up the stairway, I had the uneasy feeling that he was still watching. When I finally gathered the courage to look again, from about halfway up to the second floor, he was gone.

In the peace and stifling quiet of the library, I settled down at a desk in the main lobby of the second floor and tried to work. I couldn't concentrate at all. I was also exhausted, but sleep was not an option. I forced myself to stare at the text of the three-hundred page chemistry text I had brought along, even though it was pointless. I decided that if I survived this, I was going to forget the science and be a theater major.

So many questions ran through my mind. Who were these guys and why were they after me of all people? Who was Glitch? What would my dad think of his network hypothesis now? How did I get into this mess? Then all other questions faded from my mind, as the biggest and most important question surfaced and I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up at eight and remembered that I had a meeting with my advisor – pretty much a session of him telling me that I really need to bring my grades up higher by the end of the semester if I want to survive at the college. It was supposed to be at 9, but I didn't get there until ten minutes after. When I finally got to his office, my advisor had a strange look on his face. I couldn't tell if it was concern or disbelief. My grades couldn't possibly be that low, so something else had to be going on.

"Is something wrong?" I wasn't sure that I wanted to know the answer after all the strange things that had been happening to me recently. He smiled a very fake smile that completely failed to reassure me.

"No, everything's fine. Come with me, there's someone who wants to meet with you." I followed him down the long hallway of the second floor of the biology department offices. Passing a dissection lab, I was welcomed with the refreshing smell of formaldehyde that made me feel nauseous. But part of that certainly could have been my nervousness. Glancing behind me again, I thought I saw a man in a black suit disappear around the corner. But I reminded myself that it was just the lack of sleep I had the night before.

My advisor led me into a small room at the end of the hall. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The only furnishings in the room were a small desk and two chairs, one occupied by a thin man in a black suit. He motioned for me to sit in the other chair, the very last thing I wanted to do. So I sat. After removing his sunglasses, he extended his hand for me to shake as he introduced himself.

"My name is Mr. Smith."

* * *

Please R&R! 


	4. The Truth

Still don't own the Matrix . . . (fumes angrily at computer) . . . but we're working on it. . .

Part Four . . . . Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I tried to appear to be paying attention to what he was saying, but in reality, my mind was racing to think of a way out. And I said the first thing I came up with.

"I need to use the restroom," I blurted. The man looked confused and my advisor frowned, but finally Mr. Smith nodded. I rose quickly and headed for the door, trying hold myself back from running. Right outside the door was another suited man, his partner, I supposed, and only a few feet away was the bathroom. I groaned to myself, realizing that it was going to be immediately obvious that I wasn't actually going where I said. I had no choice but to enter the restroom as he watched. I stepped into one of the stalls and breathed a sigh of relief as I closed the door behind me. They would have to leave eventually. I jumped when I heard a ringing sound coming from the wall at my side. It seemed to be coming from the toilet paper rack, and upon investigation, I found a cell phone hidden inside it. Not knowing what else to do when finding a cell phone hidden in a roll of toilet paper I picked it up.

"You think you're very clever don't you? Getting away like that?" The voice was not harsh or ominous, but annoyingly condescending.

"Glitch?" Somehow I just knew.

"Yes," the voice replied.

"I'm sure you could have come up with a better plan." It wasn't like he had helped me find a way out of there.

"Most definitely, but that hardly matters now. What matters now, is how are you going to get out of there?"

"I was just going to stay here until they left." I responded stubbornly. I was beginning not to like this Glitch, whoever he was, or thought he was.

"There are three of them right outside the door, and two on either end of the hallway. They have been ordered to break in and shoot if you don't appear in the next two minutes. Still want to stay there?" My mind was on overload trying to analyze everything I had just heard.

"I guess not," was my glum reply.

"So how are you going to get out?" Glitch was the one sounding annoyed now. I stepped outside the stall and looked around, but I had no idea what I was supposed to be looking for.

"Um, the window?" I asked hesitantly. I immediately tried to think of a way to make it work.

"Good answer," Glitch responded sarcastically.

"That's one for the day," I commented pessimistically as I pulled a large brown box of extra paper towels over to the window. Putting the phone in my pocket, still on, I opened the window as quietly as possible and climbed out rather awkwardly. Jumping out of the window, I landed on a blue recycle bin next to the building and then jumped to the ground. I immediately took off running away from the classroom center of campus. As I ran, I took the phone back out. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Are you ready to know?"

"Of course," I responded, irritated. I just asked, didn't I?

"Are you sure that you want to know the truth?" Oh, brother. What is this, some kind of game to him?

"The truth about what?" I decided to play along. Maybe eventually I would stumble upon the right response accidentally.

"The answer you've been searching for. The answer to your question." My mouth went dry at his response, but then I was able to speak again.

"What is the matrix?"

* * *

End of chapter four . . . and end of the story? Please review if you want it to continue. I want to have at least 8 reviews before I start on the next chapter. 


End file.
